Tension Break
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: All those years of working together under the sexual tension. It had to break sometime. Basically pure smut, BDSM & kink. Multi-ch. Unrelated. [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Waking in a Dream

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter 1: Waking in a Dream**

Sara Sidle was exhausted. They'd been out all night for the past three days collecting evidence from a shooting in the park near the school her supervisor's daughter was at.

She had been piecing together crime scene photos, but her head had dropped onto the cool surface of the table as she fell asleep, knowing, somehow, this dream would be anything except ordinary. Lately, her dreams had changed from happy and upbeat to...hot and racy, though she would never admit about who.

Her colleague entered with a smile. Sara always looked so peaceful when she fell asleep at her desk. In truth, Catherine Willows had been eyeing her up for quite a while and she couldn't help but take the rare opportunity to press a soft kiss to Sara's lips as she slept.

Sara smiled, but didn't wake, a sigh leaving her lips as well as one word. A name. One she'd never speak with a whimper awake. "...Cath..."

Catherine smiled, stroking the brunette's cheek as she leant in to kiss her a little harder.

Sara moaned softly, kissing back in her sleep, knowing she was still dreaming.

Thinking the return of the kiss was mutual, Catherine deepened it, pulling Sara closer.

The tug pulling her out of her sleep, Sara was startled awake, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Ca-Catherine? Oh God, I-I'm sorry! I've just been s-I...I mean.."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked, a slight smirk on her face trying to watch the younger woman come up with a reasonable explanation.

Sara took a step back. "I'm exhausted. Three days! Nonstop! It's enough to take a week off of my life," she said, but her mind couldn't help wandering.

"And what about the emotional few days I've had?"

"I'd imagine you're more tired than I am, but then... why kiss me? I-I haven't even..." she groaned. "God, not that dream again! I-I'm so sorry! It-it's just...for some reason, I trust you and I...my dreams have run amok the past few months."

"You think I haven't noticed the little looks you've been giving me?"

Sara smirked. "And you didn't think they were attributed to just being crazy?"

"I hoped they weren't," Catherine replied, her voice softening.

Sara felt her voice almost disappear. "H-hope?" she said, barely audible. "Wh-why... what are you saying?" In honesty, retreating and denying everything was somewhere within her brain, but it was heavily fogged over just by looking at Catherine. She had no use for running, ability or want.

"You think I kissed you 'cause I'm tired?"

"I...well, mostly, I-I thought I was dreaming, so..." Sara stammered.

"And you know that now, us, here, is very much real, right?"

She had no voice, just nodded. "Wh...why?" she asked, barely heard. "What's so great about me?" Sara said, voice getting more volume. "So... you actually f-feel...?" She gripped the edge of the table so she didn't fall, knuckles turning white.

Catherine leant in capturing Sara's lips lightly for a few seconds before pulling back slightly. "When I kissed you, I wanted to kiss you, and... if you want me to kiss you, then I'll do it again..."

Sara took a few steps toward her, studying her expression. Nothing about her face, or her posture suggested this would ever just be once. She nodded, "Why...would you want..."

"Until recently I didn't have a clue you felt the same."

"Recently? Well, I do try to hide it just in case...you know...you didn't think that or it risked my job..."

"You do realize you're doing your nervous babble, right?"

"Uhh...Right now, yes, b-but I..."

"You what, Sara?"

Sara shook her head, sighing. "Uh, can't you just shut me up so this embarrassment can end?"

"Like this?" Catherine asked before kissing Sara passionately.

Sara wrapped her arms around her, kissing back with full force, moaning.

Catherine moaned into the kiss, pushing Sara back into the office chair.

Sara moaned. pulling Catherine on top of her in the chair, moaning. "W-wait..." she panted.

"What?" Catherine asked, a little breathlessly.

"Is this a fling where we'll forget what happened and ignore it? I don't think I could stand that..."

Catherine studied her face for a moment, her hand lightly brushing Sara's cheek. "Wh... No, I..." she managed, before planting her lips against Sara's again in yet another passionate kiss, unable to be that close to the woman without kissing her.

Sara moaned into the kiss, defying her own logic, what was standing as far as inter-office relationships. She couldn't bring herself to care as she kissed her harder, moaning.

Catherine slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth, her hands moving to brush against her breast.

Sara moaned, her tongue playing with Catherine's, moaning as she shed her jacket, kissing her deeper. "Mmmm, God, yes..."

Catherine moaned, pulling back to remove Sara's shirt before planting her lips back, her hands lightly brushing Sara's exposed chest.

Sara moaned, gripping Catherine's jacket as she struggled to get it off of her..

Catherine shrugged it off then reached to unclasp Sara's bra, her fingers circling one of her nipples.

"God..." Sara moaned. "Yes..." Her hands, pulled Catherine's shirt off over her head.

Catherine dipped her head taking the peak in her mouth then flicked it lightly with her tongue.

"Yes!" Sara said, unclasping Catherine's bra and throwing it to the floor. "Yes..."

Catherine bit a little, as she unfastened Sara's trousers.

Sara groaned. "Mmmm. God, I feel like I'm still dreaming..."

"What were you dreaming about?" Catherine asked as she unzipped the trousers, pushing a hand inside them.

Sara felt herself having no regrets or restraints. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Only dream it would. And here they were."Y-you..." she moaned, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her hard. "Fuck!" she moaned into her mouth becoming wetter at each thought and intake of short breath.

"Doing?" Catherine managed, rubbing the wetness over her clit.

"Oh...God! This..."

Catherine pinched slightly before her fingers moved, pushing inside Sara, moaning at her wetness.

Sara moaned loudly into her mouth, running her hands through Catherine's hair. "Please!"

Catherine moaned, curling her fingers as she worked faster and harder.

Sara found herself nearly jumping to wrap herself around Catherine's waist, grinding into her hand, moaning into her ear. "God...oh...I..I can't hold it!"

"Then don't," she whispered, sucking just below her ear moaning, her fingers curling deeper.

Sara screamed into her neck, biting Catherine to muffle it, cumming hard, shaking against her.

Catherine moaned loudly. "So sexy," she whispered.

Sara smiled, kissing her hard. "I suppose you'd like to be paid back?" she asked with a smirk.

Catherine slowly removed her fingers, brushing them over Sara's clit as she did so. "Some of us have work to do," she whispered in her ear before moving away to the door, smirking, "See ya soon, Sidle."

Sara smiled, nodding. "See ya," she said, quickly redressing. "Hell of a wake up call," she muttered to herself.


	2. Perhaps

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter 2: Perhaps**

It had been two days since they'd seen each other, both having been assigned to separate cases, but as Catherine Willows walked back into the department, a smirk pulled to her lips as she watched Sara getting changed. She closed the door and stood, pressed against it, clearing her throat once Sara had gotten down to just her underwear.

Startled, Sara jumped, blushing furiously once she realized who was there. "Do you enjoy catching me off guard or something?" she asked.

"Maybe I just like seeing you all flustered and helpless?"

Keeping her back to Catherine, she shivered inwardly. "Really? Why's that and why are you here?"

"Perhaps it's a turn on," Catherine smirked, approaching the younger woman leaning over her as she whispered, "I'm here because, like you, I can change and go home."

"So...you didn't come in with the premise of catching me naked?" Sara asked, turning toward her, smirking. "That's a shame."

"Prefer I had?" Catherine smirked, a single finger running down Sara's body.

"M-Maybe..." Sara swallowed hard, keeping her eyes on Catherine's. "D-Did you?"

"Well, admittedly, if I knew you were going to get changed..." Catherine replied, her finger tracing circles on Sara's thigh.

Sara took a sharp breath. "Are you...going to...change?"

"Oh, yes, sorry... got distracted..." Catherine smiled, moving to her locker, very slowly unbuttoning her shirt before removing her trousers revealing the black silky underwear that clung to her frame.

Sara stared, almost meaning to, though pink still lightly colored her cheeks. "C-Catherine?" she tripped over the name, stunned by just how perfect she looked.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face Sara, leaning back against her locker.

"Whoever you're meeting is very lucky because that black pair fits you so perfectly, sexy..." Sara said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm not meeting anyone..."she smiled, then frowned, "Come here. You've got some ash from that crime scene on your face."

Sara walked toward her, stopping just inches away, smiling. "Where?"

Catherine brushed her thumb over Sara's cheek, then leant in to kiss her gently.

Sara closed the distance quickly, kissing back. "Mmm..."

"Door's... locked," Catherine managed between kisses, reaching a hand to pull the blinds.

Sara moved a bit so Catherine could pull the blinds, kissing her neck. "So..good..."

Catherine's breathing hitched before releasing a soft moan, weakening.

"Sexy..." she moaned in Catherine's ear. "Are they for me?"

"Always," Catherine moaned, her nails running over Sara's back.

"So," she said by her ear, "can I play?" she asked, squeezing her chest gently.

"Y-yes... only fair after last time... " Catherine smirked.

Sara smirked, standing in front of her, sucking on her right breast hard moaning.

"Oh g-god..." Catherine moaned, looking down at her.

Sara's eyes locked with Catherine's, moving to her left breast, her tongue circling the nipple. One hand was on her back, the other trailed downward.

Catherine's body shivered as she continued to watch Sara's every move. "Mmm S-Sara..."

Smiling, she pulled away, kissing her passionately. "Mmm, you know, I could do a few things to make you scream, but I think I'll choose my favorite option, ok?" she moaned by her ear.

"I'd love to find out what that is..." Catherine smirked, pulling Sara back to kiss her.

Sara wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately, moaning loudly. "I'll show you," she said, pressing Catherine's locker closed and dropping to her knees. Using an index finger on each hand, she stripped Catherine of her remaining clothing, tossing them aside. Smirking up at her, she lightly kissed her clit.

Catherine sucked in a breath, biting her lip as she watched closely.

When Sara pulled back to smile at her, she pressed Catherine back into her locker, licking her clit in long strokes. "Mmm..."

"Oh... sh-shit..." Catherine moaned, her legs weakening.

Sara's hands pressed Catherine against the locker, but soon after let go as three fingers ventured their way down to pinch her clit, licking her lips.

"Oh... Sara..." she moaned loudly, unable to take her eyes off her.

Sara smiled, her eyes still locked, her tongue easily slipping inside, moaning, going in slow circles.

Catherine gave a throaty groan, pressing her palms against the locker to support herself.

Sara followed her, tongue going in and out, moaning loudly, her hands running up and down her stomach, eyes burning into her.

"Mmm... y-yes... oh, just there..."

Sara smiled, going even faster, rubbing Catherine's clit gently.

Catherine's breathing quickened as her moans grew steadily louder. "S-so... close..."

Sara went harder, faster, moaning louder, pulling away to suck on her clit for a minute before going back inside.

Catherine's head snapped back, hitting the locker door hard as she came hard, coating Sara's tongue.

Sara moaned, swallowing everything and cleaning up her mess, before standing and pulling Catherine close to kiss her. "Mmm, amazing..."

Catherine moaned into the kiss, trying to steady herself. "Yes, you are."

Sara smiled. "I could offer another if you've got the strength. Could lay you down," she smiled.

Catherine nodded, taking Sara's hand.

Sara quickly, cleared her clothes from the wooden bench, lying the down down, before gesturing to Catherine.

Catherine smirked, laying herself down slowly, still unsteady.

Sara knelt by her legs, gently placing a hand on her stomach to steady her. "Ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," Catherine replied, closing her eyes,wanting whatever was to follow to be a surprise.

Sara's fingers slowly drew circles on Catherine's lower stomach. "Still soaked I see..." she whispered.

"Mmm... tease..." she whispered in response.

Smirking, Sara plunged three fingers inside, working slowly before carefully adding a fourth.

"Oh... fuck!" Catherine moaned loudly, her hips already beginning to buck.

"Too much?"

"No... don't stop," she moaned breathlessly.

Changing her angle so she was at Catherine's feet, Sara went faster and faster, kissing her clit again.

"Oh.. yesss. Mmmm. Fuck me harder!"

Smiling wider, Sara changed her angle again, being careful so neither of them fell, going harder, faster, but being careful not to slam into her, groaning. "So...sexy..."

Catherine's hips bucked against her, releasing short screams.

Moving up, Sara kissed her passionately, keeping pace. "Mmmm."

"Sara!" Catherine screamed cumming harder than previously, her body exhausted.

Sara, carefully, laid on the edge caressing her cheek. "You really are amazing."

Catherine moved her arm up, wrapping it around Sara to hold her securely. "You're not so bad yourself," she teased.

Sara smiled. "I suppose we should leave now, huh?"

"Shame," Catherine smirked.

"Really? Why's that?"

Suddenly Catherine moved, now on top of Sara, kissing her passionately.

Sara wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing back, moaning. "Oh..."

Catherine's hand rubbed roughly over the brunettes underwear as she gave a soft moan.

Sara jumped, moaning loudly into Catherine's mouth.

"Mmm... like it rough?"

"Y-yes..." she whimpered. "So much!"

Catherine skilfully moved Sara's underwear to one side quickly plunging three fingers into her wetness.

Sara moaned loudly into her ear. "Yes...yes..."

"Do you like that?" she whispered in Sara's ear, the thumb grazing Sara's clit. "So... wet..."

Sara moaned, her breathing hitched. "C-Cath...God so good!"

Catherine continued to move roughly inside Sara as she bit her breast.

Sara moaned, her fingers gripping Catherine's hair. "C-Cath..."

Catherine bit harder, wanting to leave her mark on the woman before sucking the area.

Sara, unable to communicate much more with words at that point, ground her hips onto Catherine's hand. "Fuck, oh yes! You're going to...make me..."

"Cum?" Catherine whispered completing her a entrance as she curled her fingers.

"Yes! Oh...GOD! Fuck me, fuck me harder! Until I just can't..."

Catherine smirked, her fingers moving rougher, faster within Sara as she moved to suck Sara's clit.

"Yes...Yes... Oh shit! God! C-Cath,,,erine..." she panted heavily . "Yes, god, yes!"

Catherine reached her free hand up to squeeze on of Sara's nipples, biting her clit at the same time.

"CATHERINE!" Sara screamed, cumming hard down her fingers, shaking.

Catherine smirked, only giving the woman a matter of seconds before pushing her tongue deep inside flicking hard as she pinched her clit.

Sara whimpered under the pleasurable assault, her hand holding Catherine's head in place as she bucked her hips, riding her hard. "Oh...oh God!"

Catherine moaned against her as her tongue continued, flicking faster, pinching again.

Sara rode her harder, moaning at the contact to her clit. "Oh sh-shit! Catherine..."

Catherine's fingers lightly danced across her clit before they become rougher.

Sara cried out as another orgasm rocketed it's way from her in the form of Catherine's name, knowing she'd soaked her, panting as she came down from her high.

Catherine swallowed all Sara gave, cleaning her up before moving back up to her.

Sara held on tightly, still shaking. "...Ok...Great ideas, maybe a bad place with such limited space..."

"Well then, next time, you pick the location..."

Sara nodded. "Fuck. D-didn't think I c-could get s-so wet!"

"Mmm me either.."

Sara kissed her softly, snuggling into her. "Too bad we can't just sleep here. Not that I like the bench, but I can't find better company."

"Maybe you'll have to invite me over sometime..."

"Maybe...not that my place is suitable for company. It's basically a storage unit with a bedroom, bathroom, small living room and a kitchen, but you may be surprised how hard I am..."

"Maybe I'd like to have you in each of those rooms."

Sara groaned. "Don't or we'll never leave!" she chuckled.

"In one night," Catherine whispered in her ear with a smirk.

Sara moaned louder, squeezing her eyes closed. "God..."

"Anyway... we should get home."

Sara nodded. "The things you can do with your words, Willows, may be the death of me," she said, getting up and wiping herself dry before pulling her clothes back on.

"The things you do with your tongue, may be the death of me," she smirked.

"Touche," Sara replied. "But still, I may be too much in the right setting..."

"We should definitely test that theory. Soon."

"We'll have too. But I may not sleep much tonight already..."

Catherine buttoned her shirt, slipping her trousers on, deliberately forgetting her underwear. "Well, I don't have any plans..."

Sara nodded. "Don't you have family to get home to?"

"Not tonight."

"Oh? How...long have you got?"

"All night," Catherine smirked.

"How about dinner?" Sara asked. "As civilized human beings?"

"Take away? At yours?"

"Sure, but first..."

"First?"

"Are you sure you want all this without traditions? I mean, can we really go from this into something more?" Sara asked.

"I think we can."

"I just...I've been known to scare lovers away with my tastes and how rough I am, how I like it." Sara turned away. "I just...I want you with me, but..."

"Don't worry. I like it rough..." Catherine whispered in her ear, "Very rough."

Sara turned back around, hugging her tightly.

Catherine held Sara close, kissing her head.

Sara smiled up at her. "All I know right now is that I won't be able to handle this...place if things go bad. Without you, it feels wrong to still be here."

"Things won't go bad. I promise."

She sighed, looking at the floor. "I must sound so weak, but I just worry, you know?"

"It's understandable. I won't leave you."

Sara kissed Catherine gently before pulling away to collect her bag.

"Want me to follow or should we car share?"

"Follow. It'll look less suspicious on camera," Sara said.

Catherine nodded, planting a firm kiss on Sara's lips. "See you 'round," she smirked.


	3. Drain

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Chapter 3: Drain**

Sara drove to her small apartment with Catherine following closely. But as she made the necessary turns, all she could think about was the hygienic state of the place. There were no rodents or bugs, but most nights, she barely hit the couch before she was asleep. Sighing, she pulled up to the front, killing the engine and getting out before grabbing her bag.

Catherine parked and was at her side moments later. "Still ok about this?" she asked, brushing some hair from Sara's eyes.

Sara sighed, leaning into her. "I just want you here tonight. But most nights, I barely hit the couch so nothing's been cleaned recently."

"And I want you to feel comfortable so, if you wanted, Lindsey's not home tonight..."

"Well, ok...but all of my...uh..." Sara sighed. "Never mind..."

"If you wanted to run in and get some things, I'll wait in my car and drive you."

Sara nodded, walking into her apartment, grabbing a bag with different items and a change of clothes and walking back out, getting in the passenger's side of Catherine's car.

Catherine smiled over at her, placing her hand on Sara's thigh as she drove.

Sara smiled, laying a hand over Catherine's, double checking her bags to make sure she brought everything. "Are you sure she's gone for the night?"

"She's at her grandparents upstate for the weekend."

"Great. She'll have fun and so will we," Sara said, kissing her arm.

"Yes, we will " Catherine smiled, pulling up outside her house a short while later.

Sara smiled as Catherine turned off the engine.

Catherine stepped from the car, and walked up the steps as she opened the front door. "Welcome," she smiled.

Sara walked in, bags slung over her shoulder, looking impressively at the quaint, two-story house as she walked into the entry. Quickly removing her shoes she waited for Catherine. "Compared to my place, you live like royalty."

"It's hard to live like royalty when you don't really get back here that much," Catherine smiled, closing the door and removing her shoes.

Sara smiled a bit. "Still way nicer."

"Do you trust me? "

"Yes," Sara said. "I've worked with you for years. There's more trust in that than anything else."

"The bedroom is at the end of the hall. Find it. Then strip, lay down and close your eyes.

"Should I take these or leave them?"

"Oh, I'd take them."

Sara nodded, walking back, setting the bags by the foot of the bed, stripping completely and lying in the middle of the bed, eyes closed. "Ok!"

Catherine gave a loud moan as she saw what was before her. Getting onto the bed slowly she leant down and kissed Sara deeply, then pulled away. "This might be a bit cold," she said softly, covering her with chocolate sauce, tucking her hair out of the way as she leant down to lick down her middle.

Sara moaned. "Mmm..."

Having cleaned up her middle, Catherine nipped back up, circling her tongue around one of Sara's nipples.

The younger woman gasped, shivering a bit from the contact. "Tell me when I can look," she moaned.

"Now," Catherine whispered, her tongue hovering just above her nipple as she watched her.

Sara smiled as she opened her eyes. "Having fun?"

Catherine nodded as her tongue lightly licked Sara's nipple.

Sara's hands easily ran through Catherine's hair, moaning lightly.

Catherine flicked her tongue faster, her fingers brushing Sara's clit.

The brunette moaned. "Mmm, Catherine..."

"Yes?" she smirked, switching nipples as she bit a little, moving a single digit over her clit lightly.

"That feels good."

"What about this?" Catherine asked, biting Sara's neck as she entered her.

She moaned a bit louder, widening her legs. "Oh..."

Catherine moaned against her neck, thrusting her fingers deeper, faster.

Sara moaned louder, feeling her nectar drip from her. Not much had even happened yet and she was so ready. "C-Cath..."

"Yes baby?" she whispered against the younger woman's neck then moaned, curling her fingers.

Sara held Catherine to her, her head in her neck. "Oh...Fuck me," she moaned. "H-hard. I h-have...in m-my bag...o-or j-just g-go b-by h-hand for all. Love either w-way..." she panted.

"We can look in that bag later," Catherine smirked, her fingers moving faster, curling deep inside her as she slid down to flick Sara's clit with her tongue.

The younger woman's back arched to the point to where most would be worried about paralyzing before crashing back onto the bed, riding Catherine's skilled fingers hard, moaning constantly, feeling herself start to clench. "OH!"

"Cum hard baby," the older woman whispered against her clit as she nipped.

Her entire body bucked again. She held herself up on her arms, riding almost inhumanly hard. "Oh GOD! C-CATH!" she screamed, cumming harder than ever, feeling it just explode, before falling back onto the bed.

Catherine cleaned her up, then slid back up, holding her close, stroking some hair from her face. "Ok?"

Sara nodded, leaning into her. "A...amazing," she panted. "Though I've...never been called that pet name. Not unless someone wanted something I didn't..."

"Baby, you mean?" Catherine asked, kissing her forehead.

Sara nodded, burying her head into her neck.

"If you'd rather I called you something else..."

"No, it's perfect."

Catherine smiled. "Baby..."

Sara smiled, curling into her, "Mmm."

"Look at me..."

Carefully, the younger woman looked up at her.

"See over there by the window..." Catherine nodded toward the window in the opposite direction.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Is it cracked?"

Sara sat up, looking at it carefully. "I-I don't think so."

Catherine smirked, propping herself up on one arm, dipping her head to nip the rest of the chocolate sauce from Sara's thigh.

Sara moaned, looking down and smiling at her.

"I... just.. wanted... you... to... move..." Catherine said between nips as she got higher.

Again, Sara's hands raked through her hair.

The older woman stopped just short of Sara's clit, sitting up to kiss her passionately.

Wrapping her arms around her, Sara switched the roles, sitting on Catherine's stomach, leaning down to suck on her left breast.

"Oh baby..." she moaned softly, her fingers tangling her Sara's hair.

Smiling, Sara sucked harder, squeezing the other.

Catherine felt a shiver through her body, completely relaxing at her every touch having felt a little tense at work, moaning louder.

Sara swirled her tongue around the nipple, lightly pinching the other.

The older woman inhaled sharply. "Mmm... so good..." she moaned, scraping her nails along Sara's back with her free hand.

Pulling up, Sara kissed her passionately.

Catherine slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth as she returned the kiss, pressing Sara's body against her own.

Sara moaned, kissing her hard.

Catherine kept their body's close as she flipped them over a couple of times to the other side of the bed, nearer Sara's bag, Sara still on top.

Sara smiled, pulling away. "Want something?"

"Whatever you want to give," Catherine smirked.

Sara smiled, continuing to kiss her, digging in the bag, but hiding what she had. "Ready?" she asked, sitting up.

"For you, always," she managed, breathless.

"Close your eyes."

Catherine nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

Sara slid down and off of Catherine, spreading her legs widely. "One question: how long had it been before me?"

"Too long..." Catherine whispered in anticipation.

Sara smiled, gently thrusting the toy into her. With an added bonus of actually feeling real. "Tell me when you're ok to go."

Catherine moaned loudly, then nodded.

Sara began to slowly thrust the toy in and out. "Mmm, you like this?"

"Mmm... yes..." the older woman moaned louder.

Sara went a little faster, kissing her stomach. "Mmm...I almost wish I really could..."

"Oh, baby... me too..." Catherine moved against the toy slowly.

Sara smiled. leaning up to kiss her. "I could," she whispered in her ear, "I have a harness. I've just never had a reason to try it myself. Do you want me to," she moaned.

"God...please..." Catherine moaned.

"Ok, then just relax because this needs to come out," she whispered, gently pulling the toy out. She dug into her bag grabbing a leather harness. Wiping the toy dry, she slipped it into the harness, slipping the harness on, adjusting the straps, pulling at it until it felt right, then she turned to Catherine. "What do you think?"

Catherine finally opened her eyes, taking in Sara's appearance giving an audible moan. "Now. Please."

Sara walked over. "Which way? Like I said, I don't have much experience with this..."

"What about if we try like this?" Catherine asked as she moved onto her knees, bending forward to rest on her forearms.

Sara smiled. "You're going to need to be patient with this, ok?" she asked, getting on the bed behind her.

"Oh, I'll be patient until I can't take any more, then I can't promise anything."

"Well, as long as you don't break any bones, I think we'll be ok," Sara said, lining up, dipping the head inside.

Catherine whimpered into the sheet holding herself steady.

Pulling out, Sara thrust back in until their skin collided, groaning

"Oh, yes!" Catherine moaned loudly, gripping the sheets a little not expecting that as only her second movement.

"Too much?" Sara asked.

"Never," the older woman replied, moving against her a little desperately.

Sara gripped Catherine's hips, starting to move, gradually getting faster, adjusting to the feel of it. "Sorry I'm new at this..." she moaned, apologizing.

"God, d-dont... ever be... sorry." Catherine's moans grew louder, her breathing beginning to quicken.

Sara began to thrust faster and faster. "Mmmm, feel good having me here?"

"Yes! Mmm, baby!" she moaned louder, "So... close..."

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's lower back, slamming her hips into her. "Cum for me," she moaned. "Cum hard on me!"

"Oh! Yes!" Catherine screamed as she came hard, "Sara!"

Sara moaned, feeling her wash out onto her hips. "Fuck! Oh...God..."

Catherine moaned as she heard Sara, repositioning herself slightly, knowing the toy would hit Sara's clit, pushing back hard and fast.

Sara moaned. "Cath..."

"Mmm baby..." Catherine moaned, picking up speed.

She smiled, leaning back slightly. "Yes, feels so good."

"Tell me when you're ready. I want to cum with you."

"But I-I want to see you!" Sara moaned.

"You want to move?"

Sara moaned, nodding, unable to speak.

"You c-could just look in the... full length mirror," Catherine moaned, moving faster.

"M-mirror?" she moaned. "Wh-where?"

"L-left," Catherine managed, moaning as the toy went deeper.

Sara moaned, looking in the mirror. "S-so hot... Fuck Cath!"

"Close, baby?" Catherine moaned, turning her head to catch Sara's eyes in the mirror.

Sara nodded. "So close..."

Catherine moaned louder, her body shaking. "Right... t-there..."

Sara nodded. "I-I need to cum so bad!"

"What... about i-if I..." Catherine managed, slamming the toy back against Sara's clit hard several times, moaning loudly as she watched her in the mirror.

"Oh shit! G...Oh fuck! I-I'm cumming!" she screamed, cumming hard.

Catherine gave in, cumming hard at the sight as she screamed into the sheets.

Sara moaned, feeling the intense flood from from her.

"Oh, god... you're amazing baby."

Sara smiled, kissing Catherine's lower back. "What's next?"

"Well, we've still got the guest bedroom, en suite, living room, kitchen..." Catherine smirked.

Sara smiled, carefully pulling away. "Actually..."

"What?" Catherine smirked, moving to lay down.

Sara stood. "I was wondering if...maybe...you wanted to try it? If it's too much, it's ok..."

"I'd love to," Catherine smirked, standing slowly on shaky legs.

Sara nodded, turning around to sit on the bed. "Maybe we should have a couple glasses of water and get feeling back in our legs first."

Catherine gave the younger woman a soft kiss. "Perfect."

Sara stood, taking the toy from her hips and wiping it clean.

Catherine returned with two waters and pulled Sara into her arms.

Sara smiled, snuggling into her. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I think you did. I feel comfortable, safe."

Catherine looked up, kissing her softly. "I'm glad."

Sara smiled, taking a long drink of water. "Mmm..."

"Ready?" Catherine smirked.

Sara smiled, handing her the harness and toy. "Here or where?"

"Wherever you would like."

"Living room?"

"Sure, I'll follow you in a few minutes."

Sara walked out into the living room, leaning against the wall in wait.

Catherine adjusted the harness so she was comfortable then went to find Sara, kissing her passionately when she did.

Sara moaned, kissing her hard, pressed against the wall.

Catherine pulled away from the kiss to nip along Sara's jawline. "Where do you want me?" she whispered.

"You pick... I'll be where you want me."

Catherine smirked, dipping her head to take one of Sara's nipples in her mouth.

Sara sucked in a breath, shivering.

Catherine made sure the nipple was wet before pulling her head away, blowing gently.

"Cath!" she moaned.

"Are you ready?" she whispered with a smirk

"Yes, please, please."

Catherine smirked, taking the younger woman's hand, then roughly bent her over the arm of the sofa, entering her deeply.

"Ah!" Sara gasped, moaning loudly.

"Too much?" Catherine asked.

Sara shook her head furiously. "No...God...no!"

Catherine smiled, beginning her move faster, her hand on the small of Sara's back to keep her down.

Sara placed a pillow under her head. "Oh...shit! Yes...yes...yes..." she moaned.

Catherine moaned before pulling all the way out, then slammed back into her moving harder, faster. "Oh, you feel so good..."

"S-so do you! God, fuck me!"

The skin collided as Catherine thrust harder, moving her hands to hold the younger woman's hips. Every time Catherine entered Sara, she pulled backwards on her hips, forcing the toy deeper, moaning.

By now, Sara could hardly talk and be understood. Her screams deafening as she began to shake.

"Mmm that's it baby... cum... hard... all for me..." Catherine moaned, going faster as she felt her own wetness increasing at the sight before her.

"C-Catherine! Fuck!" By now, Sara's voice was almost hoarse. She never dreamed Catherine would be like this. It wasn't, overall, a bad thing, but... "CATHERINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, gushing, her whole body aching as she'd almost lost feeling.

"Sara!" Catherine screamed as she too came, hard, supporting herself against the sofa.

Sara physically collapsed, passing out. The pain was immense, but the pleasure was so much better.

Catherine carefully moved from her, moving Sara to lay on the sofa, stroking her hair. "Baby?" she said softly.

Sara remained unresponsive.

Catherine swore softly, checking her vitals. "Please. Wake up," she begged.

Sara moaned a bit painfully, eyes opening to slits, shaking.

"Baby, are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

Sara shook her head, pointing to the toy. "Off?" she whispered, barely heard.

Catherine nodded, removing the toy and cleaning it. "Did I hurt you?" Catherine frowned.

Sara bit her lip, unsure of how to answer, looking away. "I...yes..."

Catherine kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sara sat in her lap, wincing, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I know, b-but i-it felt...too good to stop. I...know you would, but... God, I never thought you liked power THAT much."

Catherine blushed. "You disapprove?"

Sara winced as she cleared her throat. "I-I don't know. You're amazing, but...I'm barely moving, Cath. Everything hurts."

"Massage?" Catherine suggested, kissing the younger woman's cheek.

Sara sighed. "I can't do this anymore. At least not for a few days. I need to sleep for two," she said, leaning against Catherine.

"It's ok, I'm so sorry," Catherine said, pulling a blanket around them.

Sara smiled. "I know, but I'd like to be here again. I do trust you. I underestimated my body's own limits."

Catherine kissed her softly, laying them down as she held Sara in her arms. "At least I made sure you'd stay the night," she smiled.

Sara nodded. "True, but I would've stayed anyway. I'm exhausted."

"So sleep baby, I'll take care of you."

"Okay," Sara said, snuggling as close as she could get. "Be careful how you move. My whole body will be stiff."

"I won't move, I promise," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's head softly.

"Y-you're very, very good. Just maybe need to lighten your strokes..."

"And you're so sexy I get carried away. But nothing you can do about that."

"At least not now, but please be careful next time..."

"I'll be very careful."

"It was amazing though. Just, maybe, use a softer surface if you intend to be that rough."

Catherine nodded, kissing her softly. "Rest now baby."

"How long?"

"However long you like."

"Work?" Sara croaked.

"I'll say your sick? You can stay right here."

"Too hard... Bed?"

Catherine moved carefully, lifting Sara into her arms carrying her to bed. "Better?" she asked when she'd placed her down gently.

"Mhm," Sara whispered, pulling the covers around her. "Don't forget...what's out there..." she said, falling asleep fast.

Catherine smiled, collecting the toy and harness from the bedroom, placing them back in Sara's bag. She got in carefully beside her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "Night baby..." she whispered.

Sara turned toward Catherine in her sleep, pressing against her, her head in her neck.

"I... I think I love you..." Catherine whispered.

Sara smiled, eyes opening sleepily. "I...love you too..." she whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you can tell by now these chapters range MASSIVELY in both length and kink. I hope you still like them.**

**Review thanks to: nbc123isme & AA - MamaBirdCat  
**


	4. Catherine's Assortment

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Catherine's Assortment**

It had been a week since their previous encounter, and it was ten minutes until Sara was due to arrive at Cath's. She had dressed herself in a pair of matching purple lacy underwear with a see through gown covering her. Her nipples were pert from the cool air and she stood pouring some wine, though she wasn't sure either would need it.

Catherine checked who was the other side of the door before pulling it open, hiding behind it.

Sara walked in, partly wondering who had opened the door.

Catherine closed the door behind her, then leant against it. "I missed you," she said softly.

Sara turned around, handing her the wine, before kissing her cheek. "I missed you too. Are we alone or...?"

"You think I dress like this with my daughter here?"

Sara shook her head, taking in Catherine's black lace attire. It barely covered anything. "J-just thought I'd ask. You look amazing."

"Why thank you," Catherine smiled, pulling Sara against her as she kissed her deeply.

Sara moaned into her lips, knowing there was no reason to fight.

Catherine's hands ran along Sara's back lightly as their kiss became more passionate.

Sara walked Catherine backwards, until they fell onto the couch. "Hi."

"Mmm hi baby," Catherine whispered, watching her.

"I missed you," she whispered, kissing below her left ear.

Catherine whimpered weakly. "I missed you too," she managed.

"Ooh, the strong Willows actually can be weak at the knees," Sara said with a smirk, straddling her waist.

"Only with you," Catherine replied, pulling the younger woman back down to kiss her.

Sara moaned, nipping her lip. "I'm glad. It's a shame though. I brought nothing...constructive with me tonight."

Catherine moaned softly. "I'm s-sure your mouth c... could be very constructive."

"Yes, but..." her fingers walked up and down Catherine's chest, "I was hoping you'd take me again."

Catherine's body shivered. "I never said I didn't have anything..."

"Oh?" Sara asked. "And here I was assuming I was your first relationship of this caliber... Sad..."

"You never asked when I acquired such items. I'm disappointed."

"All right. When did you get them?" Sara asked, intrigued.

"I did a little shopping this morning as it happens."

"This morning? Kinky..." Sara said, kissing her passionately.

Catherine moaned loudly, kissing her back harder.

Sara smiled, kissing downward and sucking on Catherine's neck.

"Mmm Sara," Cath whispered followed by a moan as she relaxed at her touch.

Sara bit into her neck, lightly.

Catherine moaned louder, digging her nails into Sara's back slightly.

Sara pulled away, kissing her again, sliding her tongue in. "Mine!"

"Always," Catherine purred kissing her hard as their tongues dueled.

Sara swapped their positions, so Catherine was on top. "Mmmm..."

Catherine smirked, nipping along Sara's jawline towards her neck, the just below here ear, sucking gently.

She moaned, arching her body into Catherine's, clawing at her back.

"Little desperate, are we?" Catherine whispered softly, blowing on the damp section of her neck, before moving her mouth along the younger woman's collarbone, nipping harder.

Sara nodded. "I've just been so worked up, so stressed..."

"Why? Tell me about it..." Catherine said, moving to suck her left nipple.

Sara moaned. "Can't..."

"Can't what?" Catherine asked, stopping to look up at her.

"Need you..."

"Where?"

Sara groaned, pushing her downward. "There. Oh..."

Catherine latched onto her clit, nipping occasionally, her nails scratching along Sara's thighs.

Sara moaned, widening her legs to give better access. She'd been nearly dripping from the second she'd seen Catherine's outfit. "Ohhh...yes..."

"Tell me what you want," Catherine whispered against her clit before promptly pushing three fingers inside the brunette.

"Y-you! God, fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Catherine's tongue began darting over the Sara's clit, as her fingers moved deeper, faster.

Sara began grinding into Catherine's hand. moaning. "Oh God! Yes! Yes! I-I'm gonna...Oh God!"

Catherine curled her fingers, moaning against her.

"Yesssssssss! Yesssssss! Cath!" she screamed, riding her hard as she came.

Catherine purred against her softly, carefully removing her fingers to suck them, then dipped her head pushing her tongue inside Sara.

"Oh sh-shit! Yes!" Sara moaned, holding Catherine's head in place as she rode her tongue fast and hard.

Catherine reached her free hand up to hold Sara's as she pushed her tongue deeper.

Sara grasped Catherine's hand hard, her fingers rubbing her hand. "C-Cath! Oh my god!" she screamed, cumming harder. "Yes!"

Catherine carefully cleaned her up, moving up to kiss her gently. She slowly pulled away, stroking her cheek as she looked into her eyes.

Sara smiled. trying to catch her breath, holding her close.

"I love you," Catherine whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, I lo-wait, you what?" she asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I love you," she repeated barely audible this time.

Sara brushed the hair from Catherine's face, smiling. "I love you too, but..." she bit her lip. "Isn't this going to complicate things when other find out?"

"Who says they have to right now?"

Sara nodded. "True, but why in the world is it me that you love? I mean, I'm far from perfect."

"Because to me you are," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled, kissing her. "So you said you bought a few things?"

Catherine nodded. "I did."

Sara sat up, but nearly fell forward onto the floor. "Sorry, a bit dizzy."

Catherine pulled her close. "I'm not surprised."

She nodded. "Sorry it was so fast..."

"It was how you asked for it," Catherine smirked, standing to take Sara's hand, helping her up. "Where to?"

Sara smiled. "Back..." She nearly fell again into her.

Catherine smiled, helping her sit back down. "Stay here," she said, disappearing.

Sara nodded, wondering what she was up to.

Catherine returned a few minutes later with a box and placed it in her lap. "You may find something in there of use," she smirked.

"What's in here?"

"Today's shopping list, and some extras."

Catherine smiled, watching her as she opened the lid. The box contained several vibrators, a new harness with several toys to fit in different sizes, a couple of pairs of handcuffs, some paddles, what appeared to be a long double ended toy, as well as an array of other items including nipple clamps.

"Hmmm, very interesting assortment here. Have to say though, I've never used clamps. The paddles will be interesting, never used those either, but maybe the bed would be softer for me?"

Catherine nodded. "Can you walk yet?"

Sara set the box on the coffee table, getting up and walking across the room. "I'd say yes," she said, walking back over to kiss her, "but you could carry me if you don't believe me."

Catherine kissed her back gently, quickly picking her up, setting the box on her stomach as she carried her through. "Like this?"

Sara laughed a little, wrapping her arm around Catherine, the other securing the box. "Perfect, just don't drop me."

Catherine placed a gentle kiss to her lips before carefully placing her on the bed. "See, no accidents."

"Thank god. I was so worried!" she joked, kissing Catherine passionately.

Catherine gave a loud moan, kissing back with equal passion.

"I love you," Sara moaned, her hands going through Catherine's hair.

"Mmm, I love you too... I... need you..." Catherine moaned a little breathlessly.

She smiled. nipping Catherine's ear. "Need me, huh? How?" Sara smirked.

"Oh..." Catherine whispered, "Fuck me..."

Sara sat them both up, before stripping herself slowly.

Catherine moaned as she watched her, slowly removing her own clothing.

"Hmmm," she stood, looking over the box. "Which one?"

"Surprise me."

Sara nodded, holding one behind her back, making sure it worked. "Up, on your knees," she said, grabbing something else as well.

Catherine nodded, doing as she was told quickly.

Sara stood on her knees behind her, gently slipping the vibrator in, turning it on low.

Catherine's breath caught in her throat for a moment before groaning into a pillow.

Sara, wanting to enhance the experience, threw the pillows from the bed. "There's no reason to muffle it, right?"

Catherine gave a loud moan in response.

Sara lightly tapped her with a paddle.

Catherine turned her head to look back at her. "Mmm sexy..."

"How hard?" she smirked.

"Hard... please..."

Sara smirked, spanking her hard to see the response.

"Oh! Yes!" Catherine moaned loudly.

"Mmm, someone likes to be punished," Sara moaned, moving the toy in and out for a few seconds.

"That feels... so good..." Catherine moaned.

"Does it?"

"Yes... So, very much, needed..."

Sara turned the vibration up a notch, spanking her harder, moaning.

"Oh!" Catherine moaned, moving against the toy a little.

Sara moaned, moving the toy in and out, spanking her again with the wooden paddle.

Catherine's body jolted a little, not expecting it that time as she whimpered.

"Mmmm."

"Harder..." Catherine moved, moving against the toy a little quicker.

Sara smiled, bringing the paddle down harder.

"Yes!" Catherine hissed, her breathing picking up a little.

"Mmm, sexy..."

"Mmm... make me cum..."

Sara smiled, turning the toy to it's highest setting and spanking her again.

Catherine let out a short, sharp scream as she slammed herself back against the toy. "Oh shit!"

Situating herself behind Catherine, Sara took control of the toy, pulling it out and slamming it into her. "Mmmm, you look so hot like this."

"Oh, Sara!" Catherine moaned, "So... close..."

Smirking, Sara dropped the paddle, removing the toy and sucking it clean for a few seconds, before licking Catherine's lips, sucking on them.

"Oh... god!" Catherine moaned as her breathing quickened.

Smirking, Sara rubbed a finger over her clit as her tongue ventured inside to thrust in and out. Her other hand, pinching her own clit, moaning into her.

"Shit! Oh! Sara!" Catherine screamed as she came hard against the younger woman.

Sara moaned, loudly, roughly throwing her onto her back, straddling her mouth, riding her. "Oh shit!"

Catherine moaned loudly against her, pushing her tongue deep inside.

Gripping the headboard, Sara rode her hard. "Oh God!"

Catherine circled her tongue inside the younger woman with a loud moan.

Sara ground her hips into her, taking a hand to rub her clit, still riding her. "Oh fuck! I-I'm going to...cum so much, so hard! I need you so much!"

Catherine moaned once more, pushing her tongue as deeply as she could.

"C-CATHERINE!" she screamed, cumming hard. "FUCK!" she called, riding her hard.

Catherine swallowed all she gave as she removed her tongue moaning loudly.

Sara moved to the side, laying on top of her, panting, trying to catch her breath. "Oh...god..."

"Tell me about it," Catherine smirked.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No baby... I can take a lot," Catherine replied, then blushed.

"What's the blush for then?" Sara asked, kissing her cheek.

"To make me look cute?" Catherine suggested.

"Cute? The tough Catherine Willows? Hmm... I don't know. Sexy, hot, delicious..."

Catherine closed her eyes with a soft moan.

Sara smiled. "The paddle is more of a Dom move, but...god you were so hot..."

"And you were amazing. God, I swear I can still feel you there."

"Never imagined you would like that." Sara said.

"You could always show me what else you thought I wouldn't like."

"Well, I was never really sure, but I'd hoped to have you over my lap somehow..."

"Move me how you want me..."

Sara sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Catherine over her lap on her hands and knees, resting on the floor. "Gotta have you facing out for the better effect," she said with a smirk, holding her hands with her left hand. "Hold on."

"Ok," Catherine replied, giving a soft moan at the thought of what was to come.

Sara picked up the paddle, giving her a firm smack with it.

Catherine's back arched a little before she moaned.

"Hmm, might need to hold you down," she mused, spanking her again.

Catherine's body jerked again just at the thought as she moaned once more.

"Do you want me to do that, baby, restrain you?"

"Yes..." Catherine moaned.

Sara stopped a moment. "Fold your arms behind your back."

Catherine moved her arms slowly behind her, steadying herself.

Sara gripped her arms tightly. "Be careful of your breathing," she warned, before spanking her hard.

Catherine gave a whimper as she nodded.

Smirking, Sara did it again.

Catherine's whimper turned into a soft moan.

Sara went at an angle.

"Yes!" Catherine moaned louder.

Sara let go of Catherine's arm, slowly moving her hand underneath to rub her clit, spanking her again.

"Oh god!" Catherine moaned, looking in the mirror.

Sara smirked, thrusting three fingers inside, stopping to spread Catherine's legs, giving her a better view. "You like to watch, baby?"

Catherine nodded, moaning louder.

She smiled, thrusting her fingers faster within Catherine, spanking her again. "Mmmm, so wet. Dripping," Sara moaned, puling her fingers out, holding them in front of Catherine.

Catherine gave a moan as she took Sara's fingers in her mouth, sucking gently.

Sara moaned, dropping the paddle on the bed, maneuvering her hand in between them, between her own legs, rubbing. "Oh...shit..."

Catherine gave a louder moan as she watched her.

Sara pulled Catherine up to kiss her, going faster. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I just couldn't...oh god.."

Catherine kissed her hard, then moved to take Sara's breast in her mouth, sucking. "God baby... so hot..."

Sara moaned, locking eyes with her, going faster, panting. "I-I'm so close!"

"So cum baby..." she moaned against the younger woman's breast.

Sara moaned. "Mmmm, make me!"

Catherine smirked, pushing her fingers deep inside Sara.

Sara kissed her passionately, riding her fingers.

Catherine returned the kiss with equal passion, curling her fingers

Sara moaned, screaming for her seconds later, cumming hard.

"So beautiful," Catherine whispered in her ear.

Sara smiled, trying to catch her breath.

"Rest against me."

Sara rolled them both to the side, leaning into her.

Catherine watched her, stroking the stray strands of hair from her face.

Sara smiled again.

Catherine watched Sara for a few minutes finally offering "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. So are you, but why buy two paddles? Isn't one enough punishment?" Sara asked.

"The other one leaves heart impressions," Catherine blushed, burying her head against the younger woman's neck.

"A heart imprint? Interesting. But you do know, if I went that hard, you wouldn't be able to sit down, right?"

"Who says I want to sit down?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to stand at my desk," Sara said.

"Maybe I could just take it sick and then I could lay here naked all day."

"What about me?"

"Well, obviously, you'd have the flu."

"Yes, but how does that help everyone else?"

"I'm sure they can pick up the slack for one day."

Sara nodded, kissing Catherine passionately.

Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth, pulling her close.

Sara moved downward, kissing a line between her breasts.

Catherine moaned softly.

Sara laid beside her, moving over to suck on a breast, moaning deeply.

"Oh!" Catherine sighed, tangling her fingers in Sara's hair.

Sara smiled, sucking eagerly, roughly, squeezing her other breast, moaning loudly.

"God, yes!" Catherine hissed.

Sara smiled, pulling away and cuffing Catherine to the headboard.

"Mmm, you look so sexy."

She smirked, kissing her again. "I kinda don't like the fact we might use all of these in one session, but what the hell? There's role play," Sara said.

Catherine leant up to capture her lips, kissing her deeply.

Sara moaned, kissing her.

Catherine arched her body up towards Sara.

Sara pulled away, twisting her nipples, pinching.

Catherine let out a soft scream as she closed her eyes.

Sara pulled away, putting the clamps on Catherine, smirking. "God you're fun to play with!"

Catherine moaned. "Really?"

Sara nodded, pulling at the clamps. She moved, to pull the harness with the biggest toy on, smiling at her. "So obviously we can't have your favorite position, but will this be ok?"

"Mmm, I can see you properly then," Catherine smirked.

She smiled. "But I'm going to do this a bit differently, ok?"

"I trust you."

Sara smiled, throwing Catherine's legs over her shoulders, going in slowly.

Catherine quickly gasps, following it with a loud moan.

Sara smiled. "Good?"

"So good," Catherine smiled back at her.

She smiled, speeding up. "Mmm..."

"Oh shit!" she moaned loudly.

"God, so fucking sexy!" Sara moaned, planting her hands on the bed to get better leverage to go faster.

Catherine moved against her, the frequency of her moans increasing.

Sara, reached up, twisting the clamps.

"Fuck!" Catherine moaned, "Sara!"

Sara moaned, her body jolting back and forth, swaying with her thrusts, stopping to hang over Catherine. leaning down to kiss her.

Catherine kissed Sara hard. "So... close..."

Sara made Catherine's legs wrap around her hips, curling Catherine so she went even deeper. "Gonna cum, hmm, baby?"

"Oh! Yes!" Catherine moaned, grinding against Sara. Her moans turned into a short screams. "I... Mmm... I... love you!" Catherine screamed as she came harder than she had before.

Sara kissed Catherine passionately. "Mmmm, I love you too! So much!"

Catherine moaned into the kiss, her tongue playing with Sara's.

Sara smiled, reaching up to uncuff Catherine's wrists. "Mmmm..."

"I wanted to touch you so bad."

"I know. That's part of what made it so hot."

Catherine smirked, flipping them over, kissing down Sara's body lightly.

Sara pulled away, smirking, pushing Catherine away as she turned to get on her knees, then pulled Catherine to drape over her.

"And what, exactly, would you have me do in this position?" she smirked.

"Whatever you want."

"What if I just wanted a cuddle?"

Sara smiled, leaning back against her. "We could do that, but I was hoping for a little relief before..."

Catherine lightly kissed Sara's neck as she moved both her hands so she could squeeze Sara's breasts simultaneously.

Sara moaned, moving her arms behind her to hold on to Catherine.

Catherine bit into the soft flesh, as one of her hands moved between Sara's legs.

She moaned, moving slightly, grinding against her. "Oh..."

"I could just leave my hand here..." she whispered.

"No, no, please! Please!"

"Or, I could leave it here..." Catherine whispered, pushing three fingers inside the younger woman.

Sara moaned, falling forward onto her knees. "Y-you could, or you could do what you did before."

Catherine nipped along Sara's back. "Is that what you want baby?" she asked, moving her fingers deeper, "Me, taking you from behind..."

"A-almost, but... Wow..."

"Wow what?"

"I-I really don't know, but I would like to ride you..."

Catherine quickly removed her fingers, reaching for the harness and toy.

Sara smiled. "Anxious are you?"

"You're the one that's dripping," Catherine smirked.

The younger brunette turned a light shade of pink, smiling. "Maybe it's because of you."

Catherine lay back, pulling the brunette to straddle her, the toy just touching her. "Is this what you want?"

Sara nodded, moaning. "Please!" she said. "Which way?"

"Which would you like baby? Because there's this..." Catherine said, pulling Sara down onto the toy so it entered her deeply.

"Oh...yes!"

Catherine thrust upwards a little, pulling Sara down at the same time.

Sara smiled, raising up a bit before going back down, moaning.

Catherine moaned. "Ride me, Sara..."

Getting to her knees, Sara rose again, her body so wet she seemed to almost move with...bounce as she kept going.

Catherine reached out to squeeze her breasts as she thrust upwards.

Sara moaned, her nipples hardening almost instantly as she rode her harder.

Catherine moaned at the sight before her. "So sexy..."

Sara moaned louder, going faster.

Catherine pulled Sara back down again by her hips as she fucked her hard.

"Oh my God! I-I...fuck! More, more!"

"You like it when I fuck you?" Catherine asked, going faster.

"Yes, C-Cath! Y-you're the best!" she panted. "Fuck me more!" she moaned. "Move me to face the bed, my legs hanging over and...just...Do it!"

Catherine gave a loud moan, pushing Sara from her, then moved her into the requested position, entering her deeply.

Sara moaned loudly, planting her feet firmly on the carpet, her hands on the bed. "Yes! Yes! Oh God, just fuck me!"

Catherine thrust deeper, harder with every movement her nails raking over Sara's back.

Sara moaned, keeping her body firm, even though she could feel herself coming apart. "Oh...Cath! Don't stop!"

"God, you're amazing," Catherine moaned, changing angle slightly so the toy made contact with just the right spot as she went faster.

"Oh...God! Fuck, yes..."

"Louder," Catherine smirked, holding onto Sara's hips.

"FUCK!" Sara moaned, verging on a scream as she thrust backwards, hitting Catherine's clit.

"Shit!" Catherine moaned loudly, her nails digging into Sara's hips slightly as she steadied herself.

Sara did it again, harder. "Tell me when!"

Oh!" Catherine moaned, making a few more thrusts as she felt her body shake a little, "Cum baby.. "

Sara nodded. "CATH! Fuck!" she screamed, cumming hard against her.

"Oh... SARA!" Catherine screamed, grinding as she came hard.

Sara screamed again, cumming harder than seconds before. "Oh shit!"

"Damn that was hot!"

Sara nodded, panting. "Y-yes it w-was! God Cath!"

"What baby?"

"You're really, really good."

"Mmm, so are you."

"Can we just cuddle now?" Sara asked.

Catherine pulled away slowly. "I'd love that."

Sara moaned softy as she moved, falling onto the bed.

Catherine smiled, removing the toy then kissed Sara gently as she lay with her.

Sara smiled, curling around her, snuggling into her chest. "Mmmm, but I'm a little cold. Maybe covers...?"

"But if I keep you cold, you'll eventually ask me to warm you up," Catherine smirked before pulling up the covers.

Sara nodded. "You'll warm me up anyway."

"True," Catherine smiled, "tired baby?"

Sara nodded, snuggling into Catherine. "Exhausted."

"Sleep for a bit. I have a feeling you'll definitely enjoy your wake up call."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you still like them.**

**Review thanks to: csiaddict2002  
**


	5. Double-ended

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 5: Double-ended**

Sara sighed in her sleep. The hours before had been incredible - just like the times before, but much more passionate. The paddle... oh, it still made her wet just thinking of it. She never would've thought Catherine was up for being that kind of rough, but it was the hottest thing she'd seen so far. She wondered it it could ever be topped. She turned, burying her face into Catherine's neck, sighing softly. God, she was amazing.

Catherine smiled watching her sleep as she thought about how much her life had changed in recent weeks. She had never thought it possible for Sara to feel the same as she had, or to be as passionate as she was. Catherine kissed the younger woman's forehead gently as she too sighed, finally succumbing to the temptation of sleep.

Sara snuggled into her, wrapping her arm around Catherine's waist. "Mmm, don't go..."

"Go where?" Catherine whispered back, confused.

The brunette shook her head. "Just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mmm, good,"

"Sleep baby."

Sara nodded, lying her head on her chest, over her heartbeat.

"Like it there?"

Again she nodded. "Steady, rhythmic."

Catherine smiled, kissing her head again. "Night," she whispered.

Sara nodded, kissing her neck. "Night."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Catherine slept soundly for several hours before waking. She slowly moved Sara from her, laying her on her back. Catherine spread Sara's legs gently, checking she hadn't stirred before moving between them, then gently leant down to suck lightly on her clit.

Sara, thinking she was still caught in her dream, moaned softly.

Catherine smirked, sucking a little harder.

Sara moaned again.

Catherine's hand moved up to squeeze one of Sara's nipples.

Sara hissed.

"I love you," Catherine whispered against her.

Sara moaned louder.

Catherine smirked, blowing lightly.

Sara squeezed her legs together.

Catherine stopped her just before she squashed her head. She could already feel the brunette's wetness and slid three fingers in gently.

"Oh..."

Catherine moved her fingers, moving them faster.

Sara widened her legs, moaning.

Catherine kissed up her body gently, moving them faster, as she began sucking on Sara's neck.

Sara smiled, her eyes opening slowly, moaning. "Mmm..."

Catherine suckled just below her ear. "Morning," she whispered against the damp skin as she curled her fingers.

Sara moaned again. "M-morning..."

"You know what I'd love?"

"What?"

Catherine's eyes drifted to where the strap on that had been discarded the previous night.

Sara smiled, kissing her passionately. "You really want it?"

"Unless you have something else in mind..."

Sara shook her head. She pulled on the harness with a different toy, grabbing the paddle that would make a heart imprint.

Catherine moaned, her hands running over Sara's sides, then hips.

Sara smirked. "You know what I'd love before that?"

"Mmm what?" Catherine smirked.

Sara moved closer, whispering in her ear. "Suck me."

Catherine felt herself get wet at the thought as she nodded. "Where do you want me?"

Sara walked over to the desk, pulling the chair out, sitting down. "Here..."

"Oh god," Catherine said softly as she stood up, then knelt before here. Swiftly, she took the toy in her mouth sucking expertly.

Sara moaned. "Mmm, somebody likes to suck," she said, her hands going into Catherine's hair.

Catherine gave a loud moan as took the toy deeper, looking up at Sara.

"God Cath...wow," she moaned, pulling tighter. "I love watching you."

Catherine's pulled away, moving up to kiss Sara passionately.

Sara moaned. "Mmm, want it?"

"God yes," the older woman moaned.

"Position?"

Catherine smirked, straddling the seated woman. "Here?"

Sara smiled, her hands on Catherine's back to steady her. "Amazing..." she moaned, leaning up to suck on her breast.

Catherine gave a deep moan, allowing the toy to enter her a little.

The younger woman moaned, sucking harder, spanking her.

Not expecting to be spanked at that moment, Catherine moaned louder as the toy entered her completely.

Sara moaned against her, watching as the toy disappeared, squeezing her other breast.

Catherine moved against the toy as she watched Sara with a soft moan.

Sara pulled away, licking her lips as she switched breasts, pinching the wet nipple on the other.

Catherine gasped, moving faster as she moaned louder.

Sara bit her.

"Oh god!" Catherine moaned, moving faster against her.

Sara moaned, sucking on the spot. "Fuck."

"S-something... the matter?" Catherine managed, moaning as the toy went deeper as she moved.

Sara smiled, shaking her head as she picked up the paddle, showing Catherine.

"Mmm please!"

Sara pulled away a bit, bringing the paddle down hard. "Mmm...ride me, baby!"

"Yes!" Catherine hissed, riding her harder.

She kissed her hard, smacking her harder, moaning. "Mmm, feel good baby?" she moaned.

"So... good..." she managed, then bit Sara's lip.

Sara groaned. "Yes! Fuck me!"

Catherine moaned louder as she bounced on Sara's lap, getting closer every second.

Sara moaned, sucking in her neck, spanking her again.

Catherine's breathing hitched as she got closer, a soft scream escaping as Sara spanked her.

Sara pulled back, smiling at her, resting her hand at the base of the toy. "So sexy..."

As Sara's hand was placed on the toy, it steadied right against the spot Catherine so desperately needed. "Yes! S-Sara!"

Sara held the toy steady. "Yes, fuck me!"

Catherine buried her face in Sara's neck, screaming as she came hard. "Sara!"

Sara kissed Catherine passionately, moaning.

Catherine's breathing steadied as she returned the kiss, her body naturally rocking against the toy again causing her to moan.

Sara moaned, wrapping her arms around her, carrying her to the bare desk, resting her back against it, thrusting deep and hard. "This good, baby?"

"Shit!" Catherine moaned loudly, propping herself up on her elbows.

Sara groaned, spanking her bare-handed. "Mmm, so amazing!"

"You're... s-so sexy..." Catherine moaned, moving harder against her.

Sara smiled, rubbing Catherine's clit, keeping the steady pace.

"So... close..."

Sara smiled, going a bit faster.

"Please!" Catherine arched.

Sara went even faster, being careful not to ram her.

"Yes! Fuck!" Catherine screamed as she came hard against Sara once more.

Sara groaned, kissing her hard.

Catherine returned the kiss, her nails running along Sara's back.

Sara moaned, moving gently.

Catherine gave a long, throaty groan.

Sara smiled, moving a bit faster.

"Oh, Sara!" Catherine groaned.

"Cath! I need you , please, please don't make me wait!" she moaned.

"What do you need?" Catherine smirked, moving to suck her breast as she pressed a small button to turn the vibrator on.

Sara moaned. "Oh fuck, babe! Yes!"

"Surprise," Catherine whispered with a smirk, bucking her hips against the toy so they vibrator pressed against her more.

Sara moaned into Catherine's neck, leaning against her. "God, yes!"

"I love you," Catherine moaned.

"I love you too," she said, thrusting into her, wrapping her arms around Catherine. "Oh...god!"

Catherine moved harder against the toy, her moans turning to soft screams as she got closer.

Sara moaned louder. "Mmm, yes, oh..."

Catherine bit Sara's neck going harder.

The brunette groaned into her, grinding hard. "Fuck...So much! Need to cum!"

"Would this help?" Catherine asked, bucking her hips in just the right direction as she moaned against Sara's neck.

Sara moaned loudly. "Yes, god, fuck me!"

"C-Come on baby!" Catherine moaned, moving faster.

The brunette moved harder against her. "Fuck! Cath?"

"Mmm?"

Sara carried her back to the bed. "I-I need you...inside. I-I love you, but I-I just need it hard!"

"Anything for you," Catherine smirked, moving away from her, "Do you want to swap? Or something else?"

"What do you mean 'something else'?"

"Well, you've got this... or my tongue... or there's plenty more in the drawer..."

Sara moved. "Some..thing else.." she moaned, stripping the toy.

Catherine smirked, leaning down to lick the younger woman's clit twice then pulled away.

Sara shivered, letting a long moan escape.

"Oh, you like that do you?" Catherine asked, repeating the action.

"Mhm..."

Catherine licked gently a few more times, her hand squeezing one of Sara's breasts.

Sara moaned, pushing her away. "P-pick s-something..."

Catherine gave a soft laugh. "Any preference?"

The brunette shook her head.

Catherine nodded. "Close your eyes."

She nodded, doing as was asked.

Catherine smiled as she went to the drawer, picking out a new toy. It was double ended so Catherine walked back over, sliding one end inside herself, spreading Sara's legs a little wider as she steadied the toy, sliding the other end inside Sara, then began to move slowly.

Sara moaned loudly, hips bucking. "Oh..."

"You like that baby?" Catherine moaned,moving against it harder.

Sara nodded. "Yes... Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yes," Catherine replied, moaning as she moved herself against the toy faster, looking down at Sara.

Sara moaned. "Fuck! So hot..."

"Do you like it baby?" Catherine asked, as she picked up speed.

"I love it!"she moaned, propping herself up on her elbows, thrusting back into Catherine.

"Shit!" Catherine moaned loudly, returning Sara's action.

"Ohhhhhhh! Fuck! Yes! Yes, I need you."

Catherine thrust harder, pulling Sara's hips closer her.

"Oh shit! Cath! Don't stop, don't stooooooooooooooooop!"

Catherine kept up the action, increasingly faster and harder as she moaned, her breathing hitching a she focused.

Sara clutched Catherine's hands, riding her hard. "Fuck! Yes, fuck me!" she panted.

"Shit!" Catherine screamed softly, thrusting harder and deeper.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Shit! CATHERINE!" Sara screamed, cumming all over her as Sara thrust in until they touched. "Mmmm, god yes!"

Catherine screamed the younger woman's name as she felt her wetness against her.

Sara pulled Catherine on top of her as she fell backwards, rolling her hips. "Cum on me! Please Catherine! I need you."

"Fuck! Sara, yes!" Catherine screamed once more this time cumming hard.

Sara held her close. "Mmmm, better babe?"

"God, yes."

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled.

"Mmmm."

"You're wonderful."

"So are you," Sara said, stroking her cheek. "Now what?"

"Whatever you want babe.'

Sara held her close. "Anything you want to do?"

"Stay like this forever?"

"Maybe, but as much as I love this. It's hurting a bit to move."

"I know," Catherine replied, moving slowly to ease them apart. She quickly cleaned the toy, then lay back down beside her.

Sara climbed up, lying on top, her arms at their sides. "Great idea though."

Catherine kissed her softly. "Sleep?"

Sara nodded. "We can eat when we wake up."

* * *

**Review thanks to: AA - MamaBirdCat  
**


	6. After Hours – Part 1

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 6: After Hours – Part 1**

They'd been at this scene for hours and things were coming close to the end. All had been sent home except Catherine and Sara. Catherine watched Sara from the doorway for a while, grinning to herself. "Hey baby..."

Sara turned from packing up her kit, smiling. "Hi, guess we're all done here."

"Not quite. We need to do the room next door too."

"But I thought it was only this room. No one said anything about another."

"I know but we need to check to be sure."

Sara nodded, letting Catherine lead the way from the room.

Catherine slowly unlocked the door, then pulled Sara inside, kissing her hard.

Sara, partly, knew this wasn't the time, but they'd been working this case, day and night, for week and never had a moment alone. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, kissing back hard.

"I know," Catherine replied as she clawed at the bottom of Sara's top.

Sara moaned, helping Catherine discard her top

Catherine kissed along Sara's neck, then along her collarbone, her nails running down the younger woman's sides.

Sara's breath, hitched, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side. "Mmmm..."

Catherine nipped down to her breasts, taking one in her mouth.

Sara moaned, being pressed against the wall, her hands running through Catherine's hair. "Oh...god..."

"Bed... now..." Catherine moaned against her breast.

"Make me..." Sara moaned. "Be that person again, just under the side of it..."

Catherine moved back up to kiss Sara hard, pushing her back onto the bed.

Sara moaned, pulling Catherine with her.

Catherine pinned Sara's arms above her head as she bit her neck.

"Cath..." she moaned. "God I've missed you!"

Catherine smirked, biting harder.

Sara arched her body into Catherine, moaning louder.

Catherine moved Sara's hands either side of one of the thin metal poles in the headboard, cuffing her so she couldn't move away, then smirked down at her.

"Y-you planned this, didn't you?" she asked, a bit frightened of what could come.

"I just don't want you to touch me. I want you to enjoy it all."

"But part of enjoying it is touching you," she pouted.

"Well, be good and I may let you."

Sara nodded. "Can I at least have more support under my head so I can see?"

Catherine nodded, placing some pillows under her head. "Better baby?"

Again, she nodded. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise," Catherine smirked, ridding Sara of her trousers and panties.

Sara nodded, trying to relax as her nerves were making her tremble a bit. She had, absolutely, no reason to fear Catherine. She trusted her and knew she would never cause permanent damage, but still...

Catherine stripped slowly at the end of the bed, her eyes never leaving Sara. When she was finished, she climbed over her, then leant down to kiss her passionately.

Sara kissed back with everything she could muster. "Mmm..."

Catherine pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," the brunette responded. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know, but it's just...nothing for a week and now this..."

"I'll be gentle," Catherine smiled, moving down to gently suck one of Sara's nipples.

Sara moaned. "I...trust you..."

Catherine smiled as she switched breasts, her hand lightly brushed the bottom of Sara's stomach, then her thighs.

Sara moaned louder. The week felt like a month. Not even so much the lack of sex, but the intimacy and the sensuality.

"Close your eyes," Catherine whispered, her fingers brushing Sara's clit at the same time she nipped her neck.

Sara shivered a bit, swallowing hard. "O..okay..."

Catherine smirked, moving from her, returning a few minutes later, placing the nipple clamps on carefully.

Sara winced, biting her lip and shaking her head vigorously, her eyes closed tight.

"You want them off baby?"

Sara nodded. "I-I'm fine with you biting, but the metal just feels like too much, even when it's nothing. I'm sorry."

"Never apologize," Catherine said softly, removing the clamps, leaning down to lick Sara's clit once.

Sara sighed in relief, moaning at the second action. "Th-thank you..."

Catherine continued to lightly and very slowly lick her clit.

Sara moaned, spreading her legs a bit.

Catherine's hand moved to draw light circles on the brunette's thighs.

"C-Cath..." she moaned, letting her hands hang from the restraints, feeling herself getting wetter.

"Yes, baby?" Catherine asked, her breath blowing against her.

"I love you..."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, returning to the light teasing, feeling Sara's wetness.

Sara moaned, wishing she could hold her there.

Catherine began nipping a little, moving her tongue to tease her entrance.

"Oh... please!"

"Please what?" Catherine smirked, licking her wetness back up to her clit, teasing her again.

Sara moaned again, almost whining,

Catherine moved a hand up to squeeze her nipple as she lightly licked again.

"...Damn..."

Catherine squeezed the opposite nipple, gently blowing against her wet clit.

"Cath...please stop teasing!"

Catherine grinned widely, then pushed her tongue deep inside, moaning.

Sara moaned louder, her hips bucking at just the first movement.

Catherine pulled away momentarily. "Wrap your legs around me," she said, before her tongue darted back inside.

Sara nodded, doing as she asked, her hips bucking harder.

Catherine moaned as her tongue was forced deeper, flicking hard inside her.

"Oh...oh god! Don't stop! Don't stop!" she moaned, getting louder, pulling hard against the cuffs as she rode faster.

Catherine continued, going faster as she squeezed one of her nipples again.

"Oh god! Yes! Fuck! Catherine! I-I'm so close!"

The older woman squeezed the opposite breast, then moved her hand to pinch Sara's clit.

"Oh yes! C-CATH! FUCK!" Sara screamed, coming hard against her.

Catherine moaned, kissing up Sara's body. "I love you," she whispered by her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Too tight," she cried, seeing the red around her wrists where she cuffs had cut into her, whimpering as she tried to get free.

"Shh, here..." Catherine said softly, undoing the cuffs, kissing each of her wrists. "Sorry honey."

Sara nodded, trying the support herself on her arms to sit up, but only whimpered in pain.

Catherine placed a gentle kiss to her lips, wiping her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Sara nodded, leaning into her. "I know, but need to be staunched and wrapped. I mean, nothing was cut, like a vein or artery, but...they hurt!"

"I'll do it baby. I've got some kit in the car."

Sara nodded, going into the bathroom and wetting a towel to rest her wrists on and walking back out. "Thank you," she said as she laid on the bed, covering up and facing the door.

Catherine wrapped an arm loosely around her. "I feel bad. I'm sorry."

Sara shook her head. "Just...go grab it..." she said, exhausted.

Catherine nodded, kissing her cheek before going outside.

Sara wrapped both wrists tightly. She knew Catherine hadn't meant to hurt her. And, in honesty, Sara hadn't really felt the pain until the rush wore off, but it still hurt. She knew Catherine would be back in a few minutes, but Sara figured maybe she'd feel better if she slept even just a few minutes.

Catherine found what she needed, returning to the room five minutes later. She smiled when she saw Sara asleep and gently got it beside her.

Sara sighed, curling herself up. It felt like every nerve was on fire just from those two spots.

"You awake?" Catherine whispered.

"Yes, but everything hurts," Sara said, trying to sit up.

Catherine helped her up, carefully taking one of her wrists. "I promise no more handcuffs."

The brunette nodded. "It didn't hurt until the rush wore off."

"You did... enjoy it, then?"

"Some... But I don't want you to use them on me again."

"I won't, I promise."

Sara sighed as Catherine finished wrapping her wrists. "I, uh, I know you planned everything, but would it be ok if we just slept?"

"Sounds perfect," Catherine smiled, pulling Sara into her arms gently, "I haven't really slept all week."

Sara nodded. "Me either, but I promise to repay you when I feel better."

Catherine kissed her forehead. "Sleep for now baby."

Sara smiled, snuggling into her and falling asleep.

Catherine watched her for a short while before falling into a deep sleep, one which not much could wake her from.

* * *

Sara woke a few hours later, her wrists a bit stiff but not too sore as she rotated them to get the blood flowing again, still lying in Catherine's arms. She turned toward her, kissing her gently.

Catherine gave a soft sigh, still in a deep sleep.

Sara kissed her again, passionately.

Catherine gave a soft moan, slowly returning the kiss.

Sara's hands rubbed small circles in her back, slipping her tongue inside Catherine's mouth.

Catherine gave a louder moan, her tongue beginning to play with Sara's.

Sara moaned softly, pulling her hair gently.

Catherine moved her hands to the small of Sara's back, deepening the kiss as her fingers stroked lightly.

"Mmm, hi..."

"Hi," Catherine smiled, her voice a little croaky.

Sara pulled back a bit. "I love you," she whispered before kissing her again, crawling on top of her.

"Mmm, I love you," Catherine moaned softly.

"I...feel...better..." she said in between kisses, kissing her deeply.

"Good..." Catherine managed, returning the kiss a little harder.

Sara's hands cupped her face, kissing even harder. "Mmmm..."

Catherine gave a loud moan, running her hands along Sara's back.

The brunette smiled, moving down, kissing down her neck, before taking a breast in her mouth.

Catherine's breath became shaky. "Oh..." she whispered barely audibly.

Sara squeezed the other, moaning. "Already?"

"You weaken me so easily," Catherine said, before moaning again.

Sara smiled up at her, before moving to her other breast.

"I... love... you..." Catherine moaned softly.

"I love you too," she said, kissing over and then a line down her stomach.

Catherine's moaned louder, her body arching closer to Sara's mouth.

Sara smiled, pushing her back to the bed with one hand before crawling up over her again. "What did you bring?" she asked by Catherine's ear. "Where is it?"

"Black bag by the bedside table. Look for yourself," Catherine replied with a shiver as Sara's breath tickled her.

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek as she stood, uncovering them both before sitting back on the bed, grabbing the bag as she turned on the light.

Catherine rolled onto her side, facing Sara. She took one of Sara's hands in her own and kissed it gently.

Sara smiled, looking back at her. "What should I use?"

"Well, what sort of mood are you in?"

Sara shrugged. "Hmmm, all I know is I really want to hear you..."

"God, all you need to do is touch me for that," Catherine confessed, blushing.

Sara smiled, walking away from Catherine as she grabbed a toy and harness, slipping them on.

"Mmm sexy," Catherine smirked.

Sara smiled again, turning as she walked back over, circling with her hand to Catherine.

"Where do you want me?" Catherine asked, sitting up a little.

"Turn over, but wait, first can you check my wrists?" she asked, sitting on the bed. "I know. It kills the moment..."

"Sure," Catherine smiled, carefully removing the bandages to check her wrists, "they look much better."

Sara smiled, rolling them again. "They're a little sore, but it doesn't look like the the skin will break from any rough movement," she said with a smirk.

Catherine gave an audible moan.

Sara leaned into her, kissing her passionately.

"Sara..." she moaned, returning the kiss.

Sara smiled, sitting in her lap. "Hm?"

"You're beautiful," Catherine smiled.

"So are you," the brunette said, kissing her again.

Catherine kissed her hard, roughly.

Sara moaned, holding her tightly.

Catherine bit Sara's lip a little as she moaned

Sara moaned, before pulling herself away, smirking.

Catherine watched her closely, suddenly feeling a bit nervous at Sara's mischievous look.

Sara threw Catherine down onto her stomach, pinning her down, kissing her shoulders, moaning, leaning into her, the toy embedded in her back.

"Oh!" Catherine moaned loudly.

Sara smiled, kissing down her spine, moaning. "Mmm, so sexy..."

Catherine groaned, her whole body shivering as she arched her back.

"Mmm, how badly do you want me inside you?"

"Oh, please!"

Sara pulled back, lying back on top of her, teasing her.

Catherine groaned loudly.

Sara smirked, spanking her after sitting on her knees.

Catherine gasped, then moaned.

Sara did it again, harder, thrusting up into her.

"Yes!" Catherine moaned, moving back against her a little.

Smiling, Sara carefully laid her wrists on either side, pulling back and thrusting in, hard.

"Oh, Sara!" Catherine moaned louder, moving against her a little.

Sara moaned. "You know, if you were upright, I could just grab you."

"So move me," Catherine said weakly.

Sara nodded, pulling Catherine up on her hands and knees.

"I need you," Catherine moaned.

"How much?"

"So bad..."

Sara moaned, kissing her shoulder, moving slowly.

Catherine moaned softly, steadying herself.

Sara smiled. "More?"

"Fuck me," Catherine moaned.

Sara went faster, spanking her hard.

Catherine steadied herself once again, moaning. "Yes!"

The brunette moaned. "You feel amazing!"

Catherine moved back against the toy slowly. "You m-make me... feel amazing..."

"Really? How amazing?" she asked, pulling out and going all the way in.

"Oh god!" Catherine moaned, "So amazing."

"Harder, baby?"

"Mmm... fuck me hard."

Sara nodded, pulling out and slamming back in. "Oh...god you feel great, baby! So wet!"

Catherine's head snapped back a little as she moaned.

Again. This time, Sara grabbed a section of hair, pulling,

"Mmm Sara... God, yes..."

Sara moaned, holding herself to Catherine, before pulling her hips back and starting a steady, fast pace.

"I love you," Catherine moaned, moving against her again.

"I love you too," Sara moaned.

"Oh, f-fuck me harder... punish me..."

Sara moaned, spanking her hard as she moved.

Catherine's moaned became louder as she moved back faster. "S-so close..."

Sara went until their hips meant, moaning, rubbing Catherine's clit.

"Fuck! Yes!" Catherine moaned, her hips bucking hard into Sara.

Sara rubbed Catherine's clit harder.

"SARA!" Catherine screamed as she came hard.

Sara smiled, nipping her shoulder, thrusting hard into her, moaning loudly as it came back onto her clit.

As Catherine's body shook hard, she moved back against the toy knowing what it was doing to Sara with a groan.

Sara moaned louder. "Yes, yesssss. Oh god!"

"Louder," Catherine moaned, moving back harder.

"YESSSSSS! GOD YESSS! FUCK! HARDER!" Sara moaned, knowing how Catherine tended to love the adventurous side of her.

"SHIT!" Catherine moaned, grinding.

Sara moaned. "YESSSSS! FUCK! FUCK ME SO HARD!"

Catherine moved back harder, increasing speed as her own moans became louder, her body beginning to shake again.

Sara met her hard, their hips nearly crashing. "C-Cath! I-I'm gonna...cum..."

"Cum baby!" Catherine moaned, before it turned to a scream as she came, "SARA!"

"CATHERINE!" Sara screamed, holding on tightly as she came hard.

Catherine's body shook hard, her face buried in the pillow, still enjoying the feel of Sara there.

Sara held her close. "Mmm...you ok baby?"

"Very much ok," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled, pulling away. "Now what?"

Catherine carefully maneuvered herself onto her back, looking up at Sara. "So sexy."

Sara moaned. "Can you suck it clean?"

"Is that what you want baby?" Catherine teased.

Sara nodded. "Long and deep. I feel kinda evil because you're so good at it."

Catherine smirked, propping herself up as she took the toy in her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself.

Sara moaned, running a hand through Catherine's hair.

Catherine sucked long and slow, looking up at Sara.

Sara moaned louder. "God..."

Catherine held Sara's hips steady, taking the toy deeper, moaning again.

"Mmmm... God."

"I love you," Catherine moaned.

"So sexy..."

"Baby..." Catherine said softly, pulling away from the toy a little.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"What?"

Catherine pulled Sara on top of her as she lay back down, kissing her passionately before pulling away a little. "I want you. Slow but hard."

Sara nodded, going in slowly, kissing Catherine passionately.

Catherine returned the kiss, slowly moving against her.

Sara smiled, going in hard, thrusting slowly. "Mmm..."

Catherine moaned, looking into the younger woman's eyes as she moved against her slowly.

"Feel good, hm?"

"So good..." Catherine replied, releasing several soft moans which coincided with each of Sara's gentle thrusts.

Sara moaned, thrusting gently.

"I love you," Catherine whispered, still looking into Sara's eyes deeply as she met each of her thrusts.

"I love you too," Sara said, spanking her.

Catherine gave a loud moan, grinding against Sara.

Sara went a little faster, moaning.

"God baby, just like that..." Catherine moaned louder.

Sara kept going. "Cath..." she moaned.

"Just there... Oh god... Yes, just there!" Catherine moaned, grinding harder.

Sara moaned, going in as deeply as she could.

"Oh, S-Sara!" Catherine screamed softly, her body arching at the contact as she came hard.

The brunette moaned. "Mmm, you're so hot."

"That was amazing," Catherine replied, trying to catch her breath.

Sara laid down on top of Catherine, moaning.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I..." Catherine managed, stopping herself.

"What, baby? You can tell me," Sara said.

"I want to wake up with your every morning."

"So what? You...want me to move in with you?" Sara asked.

"If you... wanted to."

"Why? Because you love me or the sex?" she asked, pulling away and taking they toys off.

"Because I want to wake up with the person I love in my arms every morning," Catherine said softly.

Sara smiled, walking back over and lying down. "How do we explain it?"

"Um... I love you?" Catherine smiled.

Sara cuddled close to her. "I love you too."

"No one would have to know at first..."

"Ok, how about your daughter?" Sara asked.

"I'll talk to her, but she already likes you."

"Really, why is that?"

"You'd have to ask her. She asked the other day if she could invite you over for pizza."

Sara kissed her passionately.

Catherine moaned, returning the kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"When?"

"Whenever you want."

Sara nodded. "Now what?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

Sara smiled, leaning into her.

Catherine kissed Sara's forehead gently.

"You are amazing."

"No, you'll find that's you," Catherine smiled.

"Why me?"

"Because you are everything that is wonderful in my life, and I've never felt so happy."

"But it's not only this, right?" Sara asked.

"It's the way you look at me when I get to work, or that longing look you give me across the room in a briefing..."

"I-I try not to in front of the others, but it can be hard."

"I like it. It weakens me."

"Why? I thought you liked the control in dire situations."

"I do, but it's just... you make me feel..."

"Feel..." Sara urged.

"Wanted... loved..."

"That's good, but, surely, I'm not the only one..."

"You're the only one who's made me feel like I feel right now."

"Happy? Fulfilled? Satisfied?" Sara questioned.

Catherine nodded. "It just feels so... right."

Sara smiled widely, pulling the blankets around them.

Catherine smiled, nibbling Sara's shoulder.

Sara leaned into her. "How long can we stay?"

"Another couple of hours, honey."

Sara snuggled into her. "I love this so much!"

"What part?" Catherine smiled.

"You and nothing else to worry about..."

"You want to sleep or just snuggle?"

"Both?"

Catherine nodded, setting the alarm on her phone for a few hours time.

* * *

**Review thanks to: rocker9113 **(Your suggestion will be a main aspect of a future chapter, sometime. Thanks for the input!)**  
**


	7. After Hours – Part 2

Tension Break

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 7: After Hours – Part 2**

Sara smiled, kissing her gently. "I don't want to leave."

"If you move in, you never have to."

"I didn't say I wouldn't."

"Are you saying you will?"

Sara bit her lip. "Well, can I think about it?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need."

The brunette smiled, cuddling into her.

Catherine held her close, kissing her cheek.

"When did you start to have these feelings?"

"A couple of years ago."

"But when?" Sara insisted.

"You remember that work case? When we all went to the casino..."

"Hmm, remind me."

"The one where you wore that red dress..." Catherine trailed off.

"With the sequins that lined my breasts, low-cut, going to my ankles, split up one side?"

Catherine moaned, then blushed.

"What?"

"Sorry, just remembering."

"Remembering what exactly?"

"How sexy you looked."

"Why do you think that?" Sara asked.

"Because look at your amazing body," Catherine smirked, running a finger down Sara's middle lightly.

Sara smiled. "And why do you think that?"

Catherine looked at Sara a moment before kissing her hard.

Sara pulled her closer, moaning into the kiss.

Catherine moaned in response, pulling Sara on top of her.

Sara ran her hands through her hair. "Mmm..."

"I need you," Catherine moaned.

"How?"

"Hard... rough..."

"With what?"

"Your choice," Catherine moaned at the thought then kissed her again,

Sara moaned, standing and pulling Catherine toward the desk again. "One foot on the chair, the other on the floor and feel free to balance against the desk as much as needed."

Catherine nodded, moving into the position, steadying herself.

"Ready?" Sara asked, sitting on her knees in front of her.

Catherine nodded. "Whenever you are."

Sara rubbed Catherine's thighs up and down, kissing them.

Catherine moaned softly, closing her eyes.

Slowly, Sara's nails scraped along her thighs.

Catherine leant against the desk, moaning, "Mmm yes."

Sara smiled up at her, caressing the scratches, kissing them.

"Please..." Catherine moaned.

"Look at me."

Catherine opened her eyes, looking down at the brunette.

Sara stood, kissing her passionately, then kissed a line down the center of Catherine's body, sucking on the bundle of nerves as she got to her knees.

Catherine gave a loud, almost desperate moan, her hand gripping the edge of the desk.

Sara smiled, wrapping her arms around Catherine's lower back to steady her, nipping gently.

"Oh... Sara..." she moaned, rocking against her,

Sara pulled away a second to look into her eyes. "You like that?"

"Yes," Catherine said softly.

"Stay steady, I'll be right back," Sara said with a glint in her eyes as she went over and dug in the bag for the double-ended toy and walking back over, ducking underneath Catherine, to sit on the desk between her arms, moaning as she rubbed it against her breasts.

Catherine watched Sara's actions, causing her to moan loudly.

Sara smiled at Catherine, moving the toy downward, rubbing her clit with it to get it wet, biting her lip. "Mmm, I've got you trapped. And I'm not letting you get away..." she moaned, slipping the toy inside of herself.

"Oh god!" Catherine moaned, looking down to watch the toy as it moved inside Sara.

Sara kept her eyes on Catherine's expression, moving the toy in and out, moaning loudly.

"So sexy..." Catherine moaned, "Fuck me..."

"You?" she asked, removing the toy with a groan, and slipping the end that was just inside herself in Catherine. "I can do that," she said, getting to her knees again.

"Oh god..." Catherine moaned, beginning to move against the toy, watching Sara.

"Like that?" Sara asked.

"Mmm, yes..."

Sara licked her clit in long strokes, thrusting the toy fast. "Mmm, so sexy..."

"Oh yes..." Catherine moaned, rocking her hips, unsure how long she was going to last.

Sara bit into her clit.

"Shit!" Catherine cried weakly, feeling herself getting wetter.

Sara thrust the toy faster.

"So... close..." she moaned, hips beginning to buck.

Sara's opposite hand palmed Catherine's cit as she looked deeply into her eyes. "Come on."

"Oh god, Sara!" Catherine screamed as she came hard.

Sara moaned, sitting back on the desk, holding Catherine close as she caught her breath.

Catherine watched Sara as a smile pulled to her lips. "You're amazing."

Sara smiled. "Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

Sara moaned softly.

"Lean back," Catherine whispered.

Sara nodded, doing as she asked.

Catherine smirked, pushing the opposite end of the toy into Sara, moving against her.

Sara moaned. "Oh..."

Catherine moved against the younger woman faster, grinding a little as she, too, moaned.

"God...Cath! Yes! More!" Sara's nails scraped her back as she thrust upwards.

"Mmm, yes!" Catherine moaned, going harder.

Sara went harder up into her. "Yes! Please Cath!"

"Oh, Sara!" Catherine moaned, moving her position slightly, moaning louder when her clit rubbed against Sara's.

Sara ground her clit into Catherine. "Cath..." she moaned loudly. "Fuck me!"

Catherine moved against her faster her moans growing louder. "Mmm, I love fucking you."

Sara moaned, leaning to kiss Catherine passionately, helping her move up onto the desk as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

Catherine moaned, breaking their kiss to graze her teeth against Sara's neck, then down to her shoulder.

Sara moaned loudly, rocking her hips against Catherine. "God yes!"

Catherine grazing her teeth against one of Sara's nipples. "Oh god I love you. Let go baby, cum for me..." Catherine moaned, moving against her a little more, thrusting the toy deeper.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck. "God, yes! Yessssssss! Oh...Fuck!" she screamed, clenching around the toy as she came hard, panting.

Catherine followed suit, her nails digging hard into Sara's shoulder as she came hard against her. "Oh fuck, Sara!" she screamed.

Sara held her close, trembling badly. "Wow..."

"Yeah, wow," Catherine smiled, dropping a gentle kiss to Sara's lips as she held her. "You ok?"

Sara nodded. "I never want to leave you, but I just can't move."

"I don't ever want you to leave."

The brunette nodded again. "Now what?"

"Now we do whatever you want, beautiful," Catherine said softly, brushing some hair from Sara's face.

Sara smiled. "Can we go home?"

"Absolutely," Catherine smiled at Sara referring to it as home, slowly easing the toy from them, getting off the desk. She held a hand out for Sara.

Sara took her hand. "Home as in with you?"

"If that's what you'd like?"

Sara smiled. "Yes. I want to sleep in your bed."

"Or our bed. If you wanted that too?"

Sara nodded. "Come with me to pack up my stuff?" she asked, dressing quickly.

"Really?" Catherine grinned.

"Yes. My bed..."

* * *

**Review thanks to: helly1bradleywyatt, rocker9113 & Gardenia2****  
**


End file.
